Autos, boats, golf carts and other vehicles commonly include beverage receptacle holders to hold receptacles such as cups, glasses, cans, mugs and the like. It is also well known to dispose beverage receptacle holders in patio furniture and other articles. These beverage receptacle holders are often disposed in a plastic console, wooden tray or similar article. A very common beverage receptacle holder is merely a cylindrically configured tube type structure having a uniform diameter along the length of the cylinder. Although this type of holder works very well for beverage receptacles having a uniform diameter only slightly smaller than the diameter of the holder, they do not adequately hold beverage receptacles having diameters much smaller than the holder, beverage receptacles not having a uniform diameter and will not hold receptacles having diameters larger than the holder.
Uniform cylindrical beverage receptacle holders typically do not adequately hold a mug or the like having a handle protruding therefrom because there is no place to put the handle. Another shortcoming of this type beverage receptacle holder is that the height of the holder is often not high enough to hold a tumbler or other relatively tall cup. The aforementioned problems often cause beverages to spill when a vehicle encounters a bump or is otherwise subjected to uneven driving conditions.
In view of the above, it would be highly desirable to have a beverage receptacle holder that will securely hold beverage receptacles of various sizes and configurations.